


A Pretty Good Day

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Han Solo's A+ Parenting, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Not Luke friendly, Not fallen Ben Solo, The Solo/Dameron family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: It's Poe Dameron's 25th birthday and everybody has a surprise for him.





	A Pretty Good Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).



> It's Oscar Isaac Birthday so it was a the perfect opportunity to write some Darkpilot Fluff. We don't have enough Darkpilot fanfictions. Even less fluff. So there my modest contribution to try to fix this.

It was Poe’s 25th birthday and to be honest, one of the best days he had in his whole life. When the Millenium Falcon appeared at the Academy this morning, Poe felt his heart beating hard against his ribcage, expecting for his boyfriend to climb down when the ship landed, screwing Luke Skywalker’s rules and his obsession to estrange Ben from Poe. Poe never understood why the Jedi Master always looked down at their relationship. Ben explained him about the Jedi Code which basically said that attachment was forbidden but Poe has met Luke Skywalker from time to time all along his life and he saw how the Rebellion hero always has been close of his own family. For sure he knew how wrong the Jedi Code was about attachment. But it looked like what was working for Skywalker wasn’t applying for his nephew. Since Poe and Ben made their relationship official by announcing it to their parents, this moment was still making laugh too much Han and Kes, Skywalker made a point to always keep Ben busy with Jedi stuff and to steal the little amount of free time the boys managed to have. 

Poe hadn’t seen Ben in flesh for almost 11 months and he couldn’t bear their separation any longer. That was why he felt tears burning in his eyes when instead of his beautiful boyfriend, he saw Chewie and Kes walking towards him. Poe swallowed down his tears and put a smile on his lips, running into his father’s arms, feeling better instantly. Having his father with him on his birthday was the second best thing he could think about. Once his father released him, Poe gladly let Chewie, as much his honorary uncle as the Wookie was Ben’s, crushed him into his arms and Poe reminded his childhood, when Ben and him were climbing the Wookie like he was the highest mountain in the whole galaxy. Chewie never said a thing about how the both little devils were pulling his hair and scratching his skin. And he always took care to not let them fall. Poe laughed when the Wookie put him down, his feet back on the floor and he patted Chewie’s shoulder with a huge grin. 

 

“What are you doing here?” asked Poe and he tried to shut down his mind screaming that Ben should have been there. “Where is Han?” added Poe, worried when he didn’t see Ben’s father. Chewie and Han were inseparables. It wasn’t normal for him to not be there. 

“Han is fine, my boy.” laughed Kes. “Well, as much as Han can be.” winced his father and Chewie nodded enthusiastically and the three men shared an accomplice smile, knowing how much the older Solo had great talent to attract trouble. Something that Ben surely inherited. 

 

Poe looked down again, wanting to hide his sadness to his father, not wanting to be ungrateful. But like always, Kes Dameron could feel when something was wrong with his son and he knew the reason. Kes slid a hand on his son’s cheek and the young man looked up at him, his eyes shining with wetness. Kes wiped off a tear from his boy’s face before leaning to kiss his forehead. Poe sighed when he felt his father’s lips on his skin, relishing in his affection. 

 

“I’m sorry he isn’t there.” whispered Kes and Poe pressed his hand around Kes’ wrist.

“That’s not your fault.” answered Poe with a small smile.

“No. It’s not. It isn’t yours either.” said Kes. “Actually, we all know whose fault is it.” frowned Kes and Poe felt weirdly satisfied to see that his father was sharing his depreciation of Luke Skywalker. 

 

Poe reminded when Luke decided to play the Maker with Ben and Poe’s life. He came to Yavin, few weeks before Ben joined the Order as a padawan. Kes and Luke never knew that Poe was there to listen to their conversation, but Poe would remember it all his life. He would remember all his life how Luke Skywalker asked to Kes Dameron to help him to break his own son’s heart. He would remember all his life how Kes Dameron’s face grew dark. He would remember all his life how his father, without screaming but still with this cold voice he used when Poe disappointed him, told to Luke Skywalker to fuck off and to let Poe and Ben being in love. He would remember all his life how Luke Skywalker just shrugged off Kes’ anger and his disdainful eyes screaming that Kes was on the wrong side. Poe would remember all his life how his heart exploded with love for his father this day. And how it never died down from this day. 

 

“Though, we’re not here to talk about him.” grinned Kes, clapping his hands on Poe’s shoulders. “My boy is 25 today and I think we should celebrate it.” 

“I...I can’t leave the Academy Dad.” said Poe, trying to be responsible when all his heart wanted nothing more than to hop in the Falcon and to find back the peace of Yavin, even just for a day. 

“Your superior owes me a favor.” smiled mischievously Kes and Poe couldn’t help to grin. 

 

Though Han Solo’s chatter was legendary in the whole galaxy, Kes Dameron wasn’t left out and more than once, Poe and Ben saw their fathers charming their way off with a wink or a smirk. Poe didn’t doubt that his father could absolutely obtain the permission for Poe to leave with them. 

 

“So, what are you thinking about your friends and you to come with us to Yavin?” asked Kes and Poe nodded with a huge grin, feeling like even if Ben wasn’t with him, at least this day could still be a good one. “Great!” winked Kes before kissing his son’s cheek. “Let’s go tell the good news to your friends.”

 

Kes released his son before walking towards the small group of apprentice pilots further, looking at the Falcon with awe and excitement. When they saw Kes coming to them, Poe’s friends didn’t wait and walked to meet him, already bombarding him with questions. Poe chuckled when he saw his father shining with pride, enjoying the admiration of young people. Poe was ready to join him and maybe to have a boost ego for having a war hero as father when Chewie grabbed his arm, making him stop. 

Poe looked up to the Wookie, frowning. Chewie took something hidden in his harness before shoving it into Poe’s hands. When the young pilot felt paper between his fingers, he smiled fondly, the tears back in his eyes. Poe and Ben talked through coms once a week, what Han and Ben managed to negotiate with Luke, but Ben was an old soul and he loved to write old-fashioned letters to Poe. Ben wasn’t a poet but his odd frankness was always touching Poe’s heart at the deep core and Poe kept all the letters Ben written to him in a box under his bed. Ben used Chewie and Han to give his letters to Poe since Han was the only one Luke Skywalker couldn’t stop to come to see his son at least every two months. So every two months, for the last seven years, Poe had a letter to read. And read. Again and again, every night until he knew it by heart. Until the paper became so thin and fragile due to Poe’s hands manipulating it. 

 

“Thank you Chewie.” whispered Poe and the Wookie’s eyes filled with fondness before leaving him alone, joining Kes further and scaring one or two Poe’s classmates. 

 

Poe bit down his lips before opening the letter with shaking hands. He unfolded the sheet of paper, smiling at the regularity of the fold, showing how much Ben put care everytime he was writing to Poe. The young pilot admired for a second Ben’s brisk handwriting. 

 

_ My beloved Andor,  _

 

_ Please forgive me to not be there at your side for this important day when I always promised to be. May this day be good for you. Laugh too loud with your friends and tell them all those ridiculous stories about our fathers that we loved to listen when we were younger. Don’t worry about me. Be happy. And I will feel it in the Force.  _

 

_ Through time and space, _

_ Your Erso _

 

Tears finally broke down and Poe put a hand front of his mouth, trying to swallow a sob. His thumb caressed  _ Erso _ , remembering their childhood fondness for the tell of Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor. And their promise to be at each other side to fight the Darkness, to protect the weakest, until the end like those both Rebels heroes were there for each other. Poe read it another time. It was short, shorter than usually, but like almost every time, Poe felt his heart exploding with love. His sweet, beloved Jedi. Poe folded back with care the letter before sliding it into his breast pocket, against his heart until the next one. 

 

“POE!” screamed someone in his ear while jumping on his back, their hands around Poe’s neck. Poe smiled fondly before taking Jessika in his arms, finding some comfort in his best friend’s embrace. “We’re coming to Yavin with you.” said the young girl, shifting with excitement.

“I know.” chuckled Poe, loving to see Jessika’s eyes shining with happiness. 

“Are you okay?” asked Jessika, frowning when she saw tears on Poe’s cheeks. “Oh!” breathed out Jessika before crushing Poe in her arms. “You miss Ben.” whispered the young girl in his ear, no need for a confirmation but still Poe nodded before burying his nose into Jess’ neck. 

“I hate Skywalker.” mumbled Poe against Jess’ skin. 

“I do too.” groaned the young girl and Poe looked up at her, surprised. “What?” protested the young pilot. “He is hurting two boys that I love more than anything in the world.” she added and Poe could see that she meant it, having the same look than she had before entering a fight. Poe almost wished to see her beating Luke Skywalker’s arse. 

“You’re loving Ben?” asked Poe, grinning like a fool, hearing for the first time his best friend admitting she was smitten with his boyfriend, both of them making a point to always act like they could barely stand each other but fooling nobody. 

“I forbid you to tell him.” groaned the young girl, punching Poe’s chest and the young man laughed.

“You’re aware that he can feel it?” asked Poe, amused. 

“How?” grumbled Jess. 

“The Force.” answered Poe, a fake innocent smile on his lips and he looked at Jessika freezing with the realization. 

“Damn!” screamed the young girl after a minute and Poe laughed loudly, deeply amused to see that Ben could still annoy Jessika even without being present. 

 

Poe looked at his best friend being grumpy for a minute before throwing an arm around his neck, following his father, Chewie and their other friends in the Falcon. Ben asked him to be happy. He could do that. 

 

* * *

 

Poe and his friends spent the day enjoying the warm climate of Yavin 4, all of them relishing a lazy day, too rare. After hours swimming and playing in one of the many lakes of Yavin, one of Ben’s favourites, they shared a dinner all together, everybody laughing at Kes’ tales of his service years and Poe chuckling at Chewie’s corrections even if he was the only one understanding him, thanks to Ben’s lessons when they were boys. 

Now his friends were helping Kes to clean off a little bit and making some place to dance before the birthday cake. Poe took this opportunity to walk away a little bit, to the Tree Force Skywalker gave them and his mother used to tell stories front of to him and Ben. Poe always felt closer to his mom there than at any other place in their home. The young pilot stood front of the tree, observing how tall it was now. 

 

“Hello mama.” whispered Poe, feeling his heart tightening with the same old sadness which never left him for the last 17 years. 

 

There was a soft breeze blowing in the leafs and again Poe’s skin, brushing away his hair and Poe smiled softly, taking it like a sign that his mother was there, with him and welcoming him home. Since Ben explained to him how dead were welcomed into the Force, Poe knew that his mother was at peace and keeping an eye on them. 

 

“I hope you’re proud of us. Of me. Of Ben.” whispered again Poe. 

“Of course she is.” chuckled someone next to him and Poe started, looking at the shadow who appeared next to him. 

 

Ben Solo, his beloved boyfriend was there, his pale skin shining in the moonlight, his messy hair moving with this wind and the legendary Solo smirk on his lips. Poe didn’t hold back his tears and he threw his arms around Ben’s neck. Ben took no time to press him harder against his body and Poe sighed, feeling like he could breathe again after almost a year without physical contact between them. The young pilot buried his nose into Ben’s hair and Ben kissed his temple. 

They stayed like this for long minutes, both enjoying the feeling of the person they were loving the most in the world against them. Then, Poe stepped back and looked at his lover, still crying, from joy. 

 

“What are you doing here?” asked Poe, his fingers dancing on Ben’s face, to memorize again these features he missed so much. 

“Did you get my letter?” asked Ben and Poe rolled up his eyes.

“Of course I did. We always can trust Chewie” smiled Poe and Ben nodded. 

“Dad came to pick me.” smiled Ben, his eyes shining with fondness for his old man. 

 

Poe could hear Han Solo in the background, bickering with Kes like an old married couple. His heart burst with love for the old man. 

 

“Skywalked must have been thrilled.” snarked Poe and with pleasure, he saw a spark of mischief appearing into his lover’s eyes. 

“He doesn’t stand a chance against Dad.” smiled a little bit cruelly Ben and Poe laughed, kinda disappointed to have missed the argument between the two old friends. 

 

Poe smiled before standing on his tiptoes to kiss chastely his boyfriend. He felt Ben smiling against his lips before answering to his kiss, his arms cuddling around his waist and Poe’s hands sliding into Ben’s hair, stealing a moan from him. Both took their time to rediscover each other after a too long time separated. When the air began to miss, they broke their kiss, forehead against forehead, their love surrounding them. 

Then, Ben slid his hand into Poe’s, their fingers entwining and he made them facing the Tree. Poe looked at his lover’s majestic profile, loving this strong nose and these pouty lips, distracted by the striking raw beauty of this man who offered to him his heart, for seven years now. And for the next fifty years. Or more. 

 

“Hello Shara.” smiled softly Ben, eyes closed and Poe couldn’t help to kiss their entwined hands, feeling grateful to have Ben loving his mother as much as himself. 

 

Poe smiled softly before closing his eyes too, facing again the Tree. Poe felt the fresh air blowing around them but inside him, there was a warmth which wasn’t there before and Poe felt Ben’s mind brushing against his, waiting for Poe to accept his presence. Poe did, without hesitation. Their bond was still new and weak, only three years old and they didn’t really had the time to build it stronger but Poe loved the feeling. He felt Ben’s presence caressing his thoughts and memories, with the same tender than Ben’s hands were stroking his body when they made love. Poe could hear Ben’s voice whispering smoothly his love and awe with Poe’s brightness and the young pilot smiled softly, hoping to be able to reciprocate it soon but yet not be able to do it. 

Then, Poe felt a memory taking form into his mind. Poe waited to see which one Ben chose. When he heard his mother voice, Poe’s breath hitched in his throat and he felt Ben pressing harder around his hand. The young pilot witnessed his younger self buried into his mother’s flank, sat crossed-legs front of the Tree, a young boy with moles on his face on the other side of his mother, the tree of them wrapped in a blanket and Shara whispering the legend of Rogue One to her little warriors. 

Poe smiled softly, enjoying the preciousness of this moment. He felt overwhelmed by emotion when he sensed Ben’s happiness. He knew his boyfriend didn’t had a lot of good memories. But to know that this moment was one of his happiest memories, it was enough to bring Poe to his knees, and to promise a new time that he would spend his life with this man, doing everything in his power to offer him a whole existence made of memories as strong as this one. 

Both waited for the memory to finish and when it disappeared from their minds, they opened back their eyes before turning towards each other. Poe lost himself into the depth of Ben’s brown eyes, reading into it everything Ben couldn’t put words on. It was enough for Poe. Ben was enough. 

 

“Thank you.” whispered Poe. 

“Thank you to always have shared your family with me.” whispered back Ben, shyly and Poe kissed Ben’s forehead, his two hands cradling Ben’s face. 

“That’s your family.” answered Poe, looking at Ben until the young man nodded, trying to hold back a bright smile. 

 

Poe took back Ben’s hands in his, his eyes glued to it, looking at his thumbs drawing circles on Ben’s back hands and Poe smiled when he heard that his boyfriend stick his breathing on it, an old technique that Poe created when Ben had panic attacks. 

 

“I have a present for you.” whispered Ben, his eyes looking at Poe’s thumbs.

“I thought you were my present.” smiled cheekly Poe and Ben rolled up his eyes. 

“I’m my father’s present for you.” answered Ben with a wink. 

“Alright!” laughed Poe. “But I think it will be impossible for you to surpass your father for this year.” he added while Ben was searching something into his pockets. 

“Give me your hand.” whispered Ben when he finally found his present and Poe obeyed, frowning when he spotted Ben’s anxiety. 

 

Ben dropped off something into Poe’s palm and made him closing his hand on it before taking off his own hand. Poe looked at Ben, trying to comfort him with a look but he could see fear in his boyfriend’s eyes. Poe was kinda afraid to look at his present. Why was Ben doubting that much about his gift? Poe doubted Ben could offer him something he didn’t want. Damn! The boy made his father flying to Crait once because he needed some red crystals for the birthday present he was making to Poe. Ben proved him, literally, that he was ready to go to the end of the galaxy just for him. 

Poe opened his hand and frowned when he saw a simple wristband, made with three leather braids. There was a bright blue braid and one deep green and Poe recognized his parents’ colors. Blue for his mother, the pilot. Green for his father, the pathfinder. And in the middle, there was a thick black shining double braid. Poe softly caressed this braid and and when he felt the soft texture, his breath hitched into his throat. It wasn’t a leather braid like the two others. It was hair braid. Poe looked up suddenly, spotting finally something he didn’t realize before. Ben’s padawan braid was missing. 

 

“Ben.” breathed out Poe. “Is that…”

“Yes.” whispered Ben, biting down his lower lip, trying to not cry. 

“But why?” asked Poe, confused. 

“I’m leaving the Order.” answered Ben and with just saying these words, Poe saw his whole body collapsing on itself, like finally free of a burden he was carrying for years. 

“Are you sure?” asked Poe, taking Ben’s hands in his. 

 

Ben nodded, still refusing to look at Poe but the young pilot could see the tears rolling down on his cheeks. Though, he did nothing to wipe them off. Ben needed that. He needed to externalized all these negative feelings he kept bottled all these years in the Order and who made him miserable. 

 

“What will you do now?” whispered Poe and Ben finally looked at him.

“Dad proposed me to join him and Chewie in their smuggler team.” said softly Ben, looking down with a small smile, like he couldn’t yet realized that this life could be finally his. 

 

Poe swallowed back his fears. Ben at the Jedi Academy was safe. But as a smuggler, travelling in the whole galaxy and meeting with criminals? Poe feared for him. He didn’t doubt that Han would do everything to protect his little bandit. But even Han Solo was fallible. Poe berated himself. He didn’t had the right to express his fears when Ben had did the same to him years ago and Poe brushed it with overconfidence and bravado. How foolish he has been so. And thoughtless. Being a Republic pilot was as much dangerous as being a smuggler. 

 

“I know it’s dangerous and how I know nothing outside the Order and-” began to rambling Ben and Poe realized now that it wasn’t an impulsive decision. Ben thought about it for a long time and he even prepared arguments. Probably for Leia, not for Poe so. 

“Ben.” cut Poe, taking his lover’s face in his hands so he could look at him. “That’s okay.” he added and he saw Ben’s doubt, like he couldn’t really believe that Poe was agree with that. 

“You...you are okay with me to do that?” asked Ben.

“Will I be dying from fear for you? Yes.” said Poe, not wanting to lie to Ben. “But that’s your dream.” he added, smiling softly. “You wanted to be a smuggler like your father since you’re a little boy. So go. Live your dream. I will be there for you. Like you have been there for me all those years.” said Poe, brushing the tip of his nose against Ben’s. 

 

Ben looked at him longly before wrapping his arms around Poe and crashing his mouth against Poe’s for a passionate kiss. Poe moaned softly before answering with as much strength to his partner’s embrace, the wristband still clasped fiercely into his hand. When they managed to tear themselves from each other, Poe could see the burning desire in Ben’s eyes and he almost wished to skip the cake and the party to climb with Ben to his room and ravish him all night. 

 

“Put it on me.” breathed out Poe before giving back the wristband to Ben and presenting his arm to his lover. 

 

When Ben locked the bracelet around Poe’s wrist, Poe could sense their both feverishness, realizing now that a new life was ahead of them. Poe’s thumb stroke softly the three braids, loving the contrast between the roughness of the leather and the delicate softness of Ben’s hair. He smiled when Ben’s thumb joined him, both retracing the braids while Ben’s fingers were pressing against Poe’s pulse under the wristband. Both looked up and smiled at each other. They were ready to kiss again when someone, sounding a lot like Han Solo decided in was time for them to join them. Ben shrugged with a soft amused smile, used to his father’s lovable rudeness and he took Poe’s hand in his before leading him back to the party, their fingers entwined. 

 

“You realize that if you become a smuggler, I will maybe have to hunt you down for the Republic one day?” asked Poe, telling it as a joke but hoping sincerely that it would never happen. 

“My beloved Andor.” laughed Ben. “You’re always running after me.” smirked Ben before running away with a wink. 

 

Poe huffed with indignation before running after his lover, his deep laugh echoing in the bright night of Yavin 4. Poe looked at Ben and Jessika pushing each other roughly while throwing insults to each other when he took place next to Han Solo, both men sharing a long look, renewing an old promise: Han would take care of Ben’s safety and Poe of his heart. When both finally agree to still trust each other, Han messed Poe’s hair with an hand while Kes brang the ugly cake for Poe. When Poe blew his candles, maybe with a little help from the wind, he was surrounded by his family and his friends. And in his ear was ringing the laugh of the man he loved. Poe didn’t need a wish, Ben was finally free. The day was pretty good. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
